


The Calm After the Storm

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: In the calm after the storm Laxus and Freed take the time to explore one another.





	The Calm After the Storm

   As much as Freed enjoyed the storm that they made when they came together in bed, as transfixed by its power as he was by Laxus’ magic in battle, it was the calm that followed that afterwards that he loved the most. As they lay there trying to recover, the seemingly untameable Dragon-slayer would curl his larger frame protectively around Freed, satiated and weary from their previous activities and wanting nothing more than to just hold the swordsman, to reassure Freed that there was more than just the passion of the storm. That there was more to this precious, fragile thing between them, than simple lust. Not that Freed ever needed the reassurance as he knew without a doubt the true depths of Laxus’ affections, after all, how couldn’t he? It was written into everything that Laxus did, it always had been, with the Lightning mage had always done everything in his power to keep Freed safe and happy, and even when Laxus was at his wildest there was always an underlying tenderness in the piercing blue eyes. Eyes that were constantly watching his every move and reaction, carefully learning the ins and outs of what Freed enjoyed or disliked and making sure that he never pushed the him beyond those boundaries.

   Curling up in the centre of their bed, with the covers bunched loosely around their waists, Freed would hum softly and let his head come to rest against Laxus’ chest, ignoring the muffled protest that he wasn’t a pillow. It was an old complaint and one that held no heat, and Freed would smile at the familiar words, one hand coming up to gently trace the tattoo even as he pressed his ear closer to the other, smile softening, warm with contentment as he listened to reassuring beat of the Dragon-slayer’s heart and he would wait. Sometimes it would only take a few minutes, and other times they could lie there for nearly an hour before Laxus finally stirred, reaching for him in return. Slowly those large hands that could and had taken apart numerous opponents would reach up and begin to comb through his hair, showing a gentleness that very few knew Laxus possessed. The Dragon-slayer always careful not to pull on the long strands, and the gentle sensation always had a relaxing effect on Freed, leaving him boneless against Laxus chest and practically purring as he pressed his face against the older man.

   Once he’d been reduced to that state, the hands would move on and unable to bring himself to move he would protest the loss of the sensation with a quiet noise in the back of his throat. Only to hum softly a moment later as those hands, so rough before at the height of their passion, and capable of immensely destructive magic, began to gently trail across every inch of bare skin that Laxus could reach. There was no lust during this time, just gentle exploration as Laxus mapped out the contours of Freed’s body, never seeming to tire of exploring the same expanses of skin, lips gently following the path of his hands. It had startled Freed the first time that Laxus had performed this ritual, even though he’d always known that this gentler side existed, but now he savoured every moment of it as he felt the uncertainties that often haunted him fading away beneath the gentle touches and adoring kisses.

“Laxus…” Freed let out a shuddering sigh as the Dragon-slayer glanced up and met his gaze, blushing faintly at the adoration in the blue eyes and he glanced away for a moment, wondering if he would ever get used to that look and still unable to answer that question even after all this time. Slowly gathering his courage, he turned his attention back to Laxus, taking a deep breath before leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to the Dragon-slayer’s chin, eyes brightening as Laxus shivered slightly and he eased himself up so that he was towering over his Dragon-slayer. “My turn,” he whispered with a smile, pressing a finger against Laxus’ lips to stop him protesting before beginning his own exploration, his confidence growing as he trailed his fingers over the broad chest, pressing butterfly kisses as he followed the path of the tattoo. Reaching the base of the tattoo he was about to move his attention elsewhere, when warm hands grasped his face, tilting it upwards and he blinked as he found Laxus staring at him intently and he wasn’t sure what to make of the odd expression on the Dragon-slayer’s face.

“Laxus?”

“I love you,” it was barely a whisper, not because Laxus was ashamed of admitting it, but because he wanted no one else to hear those words. Blue eyes darkened slightly for a moment, and Freed didn’t have chance to respond before Laxus’ lips were on his, the kiss growing heated for a moment before the Dragon-slayer pulled back slightly. “So damn much…” He added softly, before gently recapturing Freed’s lips once more only this time the kiss was tender and calm, a secondary declaration of love and the rune mage melted willingly into the kiss, soaking up the emotion behind it.

“I know,” He whispered when they finally pulled apart, gazing up at Laxus and seeing the hope in the blue eyes and his smile grew as he added softly. “I love you too.” A warm, contented expression spread across the Dragon-slayer’s face at his words, and Laxus’ arms came up to wrap around him once, guiding him gently down until he was resting against his chest once more and the swordsman immediately cuddled closer with a sigh. The calm of the storm was gradually passing, and he knew that the exploration was over for today, but he didn’t mind as he knew that it would come again, just like the storm. Twisting his head slightly he pressed a gentle kiss to tanned skin before letting his eyes drift shut, feeling Laxus’ arms briefly tightening around him before the Dragon slayer relaxed around him.

_I love you…_


End file.
